


Confession

by tinybeans



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Church Sex, Confession Booth Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, I am drinking holy water as we speak, Priest!Elias, Succubus!Reader - Freeform, forgive me lord for i have sinned, rape but he begs for it later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybeans/pseuds/tinybeans
Summary: Father Elias sits patiently at a confession booth on a quiet Tuesday afternoon. An unlikely visitor stops by.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard & Reader, Elias Bouchard/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Confession

Confession.

One of the Seven Sacraments of the Catholic Church. Sinners are encouraged to open themselves to God - come clean and confess the sins they have commited. Such a sensitive sacrament renders the sinner most vulnerable; their heart and soul exposed to Him. To confess is to trust, to believe in God's power, and by giving into God, the sinner is graced with His mercy and forgiveness. This cleansing of the soul is required for Catholics to accept the Eucharist - the body of Jesus Christ - every Sunday. Yet not many people do it as often as they should. Although the small confession at the start of the Mass compensates for it, supposedly. 

Alone in the church in charge of today's confessions, Father Elias sits patiently in the confession booth. It is a little cramped, but enough to fit two people in each room of the booth. The soft lighting of the church illuminates the small yet intricate workings of the stained glass window on the wall behind him, the colourful light dancing playfully on his lap. In front of him, a wall made of the same varnished walnut wood that made up the rest of the booth, with the top half decorated with patterned four leaf clover-like holes; he can hear the person who is confession on the other side with these, but the dim lighting and small holes allows their identity to be anonymous. Elias sighs, adjusting the collar of his cassock as he patiently waits for the next person to come for confession. He doubts he will get another today, though. Two people have already come by, the most recent an hour ago. On a Tuesday, typically only a few people show up; it would be a lucky day when more than five did. 

Elias' thoughts are interrupted as the sound of your heels clicks against the marble floor of the church. The door of the booth's empty room opens and closes with two clicks, almost in rhythm with your previous steps. A few awkward seconds pass by, until,

"So... How does this whole confession thing work?" you say. 

"Ah, you're new?" Elias observes, "Mm, one usually does the sign of the cross, and begins with, 'Bless me Father for I have sinned, it has been x days/weeks/months/years since my last confession'. Then, confess your sins."

"Okay," you reply, and do as he said, but omit the sign of the cross. You're not going to play along that far if he can't see you do it.

"You may begin your confession." Father Elias says, "Try to recall all of the sins you have commited thus far, and do not be afraid of judgement. Nothing you say here will be disclosed to anyone else but The Lord Himself."

You smirk to yourself, the fun begins here.

"Mmm, I've been having very erotic thoughts lately, Father."

Elias widens his eyes a little. It was very rare for someone to confess... Sexual sins. Let alone opening a confession with one.

"Such thoughts are not a sin," Elias corrected. "It is very natural for us humans to drift into such thoughts."

Human? You try to stifle a chuckle. 

"But Father, priests like you are forbidden from enjoying the pleasure of sex, right? It's a sin for you to... indulge in such acts." you tease.

Before Elias can say anything else, you continue your little 'confession', "You see, I've always had an eye for a certain priest in this church. He's quite the handsome one, and I have to admit he has been occupying my mind, far longer than other priests I have tempted." 

Elias ponders what he should say next. So you have been screwing other priests. Those acts themselves are a sin; should he bring your attention to that for confession instead?

"I want to pin him down on the altar, and fuck him senseless until he remembers the flavour of sex and craves for me to give it to him again and again," you continue, "his voice would sound _angelic_ moaning and begging, I'm sure--"

"I-is that all you have to confess? Or are there other sins you would like to bring to light?" Elias stutters. He hates to admit it, but the mere mentions of such... unholy acts... has heated up his face quite a bit. And a little friend down there.

"Mm, that's all, Elias." 

Elias panicks for a few seconds. How did you know his name? He quickly brushes it off with the excuse that there are only a few priests here; his voice may have given him away. 

He clears his throat, and assigns a few prayers and actions for penance of your sins, but you don't listen. That's not what you're here for. "For your penance, it is prefered that you do them as soon as possible after the Confession." he notes, that one you catch.

"I don't think I will."

Elias raises his eyebrow in confusion. Before he could protest, or even process the confession session, he hears six clicks: the door, twice, your heels, twice, his door, twice-- wait, he _swears_ he locked that--

You pin Elias to the wall of the confession booth. He never really minded how small this space was, there was enough breathing room to be comfortable. But he swears at this now, as there's not enough room for him to escape your grip. He's not one to boast about his strength, but how can he struggle at the grip of a normal human female? At the corner of his eye, Elias sees a black tail, with an upside-down heart on its tip, flick upwards slightly.

Is that--

"Ah, a succubus, aren't you?" Elias tries to respond without losing his cool. Now that 'confession' made a lot more sense.

"Mmm, and if I am?" you trail your other hand to the tent that has formed in Elias' pants. The cassock hides it well, but you've done this enough to know how quick priests get hard at the mention of sex.

"If you wanted to make a quick meal of me, I regret to inform you that won't happen," Elias smirks, "whatever tricks you try to tempt me with, I'll never give in to the Devil."

"Ooh a fiesty one~, it'll just be a _lot_ more rewarding when I finally break you." you whisper close into his ear, licking it slowly afterwards. Elias shivers, biting his lip down to stifle a gasp. Rubbing his erection with one hand, you plant tiny kisses down his neck, and run your tongue teasingly on that spot that elicits a choked noise from Elias. As you reach to unbutton his cassock, Elias tries to stop you by grabbing your wrist. You simply press harder on his cock, and his grip loosens with a small moan quickly cut off by another bite of his lip. Unzipping his pants underneath, you slide it down to his knees, but leave his briefs on.

You put your hands on Elias' shoulders, pinning him harder against the wall. Straddling him, you align yourself on top of his erection, and grind your hips. A loud, shaky, yet beautiful moan escapes from Elias, despite his attempts to contain it. Years of being a priest meant that he could not indulge in sexual pleasures, doing so meant disobeying and straying away from God. He did not mind this, but he can't deny that at the start it was a bit difficult. Abstinence for that long backfired, though; now he was a lot more sensitive than your average horny male teen, his cock twitching and leaking pre-cum just from the warmth of your clothed pussy.

You continue to grind on Elias' dick, enjoying the noises that tumble out of his mouth, grinding harder every time his moans and gasps get a little quieter. Pre-cum had built up so much on the tip of his cock, that it had leaked past his briefs and onto your panties. Or maybe some of that was your own. Either way, despite Elias' protests, he seems to be enjoying himself; a lot more than you are, perhaps.

"You know, no one else is watching. You can indulge in my body all you want." you say, grinding harder at the second sentence.

"You wish. The Lord is always Watching, and I don't intend on betraying him for such a pathetic succubus." he sneers. 

You immediately get off Elias, who sighs maybe of relief, but you doubt it. "Pathetic?" you repeat, keeping one hand pinned against him. "Fine, I'll just _fuck_ you then."

With the spare hand, you force some magic onto your clit, transforming it into a dick.

Elias' eyes widen, gasping in surprise and horror, and also... anticipation-- Elias screams at himself. Why did he find a succubus' dick erotic? Why is his body tingling with excitement, wondering how that would feel like inside him?

You chuckle at his reaction, and take off his briefs, releasing his dick. All the pre-cum that didn't leak through had coated his cock, some light from the stained-glass painting reflecting from it. With your hand, you squeeze the pre-cum from his dick- another loud, deep moan extracted from Elias at this action- and coat it onto your fingers. Your fingers get closer to his hole-

"Stop!!" Elias protests, "Don't--! Don't do this, please." He begs, turning his head away from you. With his neck exposed, you take this opportunity to suck on his sensitive spot, "Why should I listen to you, hmm?" you ask, clearly knowing the answer, "I'm the one in control here." 

Elias mewls, knowing fully well he can't escape. Before he can say anything else, you forcefully push two fingers inside him.

"AHH--!!" Elias chokes out, an amalgamation of a moan and a shout coming out. His cock twitches a little harder, along with another bead of pre-cum; he's clearly enjoying himself. You start pumping your fingers, your actions rewarded with more small noises of pleasure and Elias squirming at every thrust. You spread your fingers in a scissor-like motion, prepping his hole for the main course. Elias' breaths are getting more ragged and heavy, the noises making your own cock get harder.

Lining up your cock to his hole, you bring your lips against his, kissing him gently, before burying yourself all the way inside him. Elias groans, muffled by your lips. "Does it hurt, Elias?" you tenderly ask, caressing his cheek. He sees through your soft act, "I'm not falling for that," he smirks, "you're quite the cheeky one, thinking you can get me to give in like that."

"You really are a brat, huh." you remark, thrusting hard into him, "I'll make you fucking beg for me to make you cum over and over again."

Another part of the 'confession' clicks into place. Elias knew it; the priest you were referring to was him, if that wasn't obvious enough--

Elias' thoughts are ripped out, replaced with the sudden rush of pleasure that ran through him due to another thrust of your dick. His vision went white for a few seconds, and his throat felt a little drier than he remembered. 

"Found it~" you tease, before thrusting violently into the same spot, making Elias' throat drier little by little. The moans and gasps echo in the church along with the insistent slapping of skin together. As if his hole wasn't tight enough to get some moans off of you, it seemed to tighten slightly with every thrust to his prostate. Elias' cock continues to drip with pre-cum, bouncing with each thrust as well.

Ah, right, you two are in a confession booth.

"Father Elias," you begin, grinning from ear to ear, without ceasing your relentless fucking of said priest, "anything you would like to confess?"

"Very- hah- funny," Elias sneers, to which you grab his throat and squeeze, making a choked gasp come out of him.

"Try again."

"G-God forgive me, for I-I have sinned," Elias manages, "I have been tempted by-- ah!!-- a succubus.. I cannot last much longer--"

You notice his hole is squeezing harder than before, and his cock twitching crazily. He is close, but you're not satisfied yet. Then something clicks.

"You kinky bastard. You _like_ being choked like this, don't you?" you chuckle, your grip slightly tightening and extracting a slightly louder noise from the priest. He stays silent, but his body's screaming yes.

Elias is dangerously close. There's no use of escaping now; he just had to give the succubus what she wanted, his cum, and then she'll leave him alone, right? This will be over soon, just give in to the pleasure and it will be over--

He feels something wrap around his dick tightly. A rope?

Your tail tightens around Elias' cock, preventing him from releasing. The thrusting doesn't stop. Instead, it gets even faster, violently abusing Elias' prostate and causing his body to buck in an attempt to reach that peak of pleasure.

"Your penance for your sin, is to beg for me." you playfully hum, a wide smirk plastered on your face.

"That's-- ah-- not how it-- works" Elias stutters out through the other noises, "Penance is ah, supposed to- discourage you from-- hahhh,, commiting the same sins again"

Your tail tightens, and it _hurts_ his dick, but also adds even more to the built up pleasure fighting to burst. 

"You haven't felt this good in your life have you, Elias? Your God took away this pleasure, and I spoiled you with it, "your voice drops, "so worship _me_ instead.".

He can't take it anymore, he's so close, he's so close to such a wonderful orgasm he can _feel_ it--

"Agh-- please..!! Drink it all you want just let me--"

You tighten your tail again, earning a hiss from Elias. "Nope. Try again. You can do it, Father~"

"please... let me cum" Elias whispers, shutting his eyes and turning away.

"What was that? I couldn't hear that very well~" you tease, slowing down your thrusts slightly, but enough to make Elias whimper.

"Please let me cum--" Elias says, a little louder, "oh my God please I can't take it anymore--!"

You grab his neck and grip it tightly again, loose enough to let him speak, but forcing him to look at you. "Look at me, Elias. Look me in the eyes, and _beg. properly._ " you order, slowing the thrusts a bit more.

"Oh my GOD PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER--" Elias nearly screams, "LET ME CUM ALL OVER YOU!!" His arms wrap around you, pulling you closer, while his hips buck violently, even harder than before, trying to grind onto something, anything.

"Do you renounce your God, and choose to worship me instead?" you ask, rewarding his begging with slightly faster thrusting, "do you, Elias Bouchard-"

"FUCK YES I'M ALL YOURS PLEASE--!!" Elias interrupts you, catching you by surprise. You grin widely; you've broken him.

"Mmm, good boy~, you've earned your reward~" you announce, unwrapping your tail from his dick, and fuck him as fast as you can. Elias is at his limit, and you're quickly reaching yours. The violent thrusting only lasts for a few seconds, before Elias reaches his peak.

Elias' head bucks backwards, his eyes rolling as his orgasm explodes all over his body. Waves and waves of intense pleasure wash over his body again and again, and these waves wash his mind blank, and he registers nothing but the toe-curling orgasm attacking his body. His dick twitches so violently, shooting out so much cum it costs most of his cock. Whatever noise is coming out of his mouth echoes throughout the empty church.

You reach your limit not long after him, burying your cock deep into his hole before you cling onto the priest. Hands clawing on his back, your cock expels loads of cum; Elias' hole can't contain it all. The excess drips all over his cassock, some leaking through the fabric and staining the wood of the confession booth's seat. The starry sensation that rides your body is something you're used to, but it never fails to get you moaning loudly.

You pull out your dick, letting the excess cum drip off onto the wooden floor of the booth, before you extract the magic from it. Reverting back, your clit feels overly sensitive, but satisfied.

Elias is panting, his hands barely holding himself up against the wall of the booth. You put your mouth around his dick, licking and sucking off all the cum he produced. He groans and shudders, his oversensitive dick sending him jolts of intense pleasure. 

Salty and slightly acidic, just the way you like it.

"Thanks for the meal, Elias~" you say happily, licking your lips to catch the excess. Normally you'd feed through your pussy, as the priests prefered to cum inside, but drinking the semen made the meal a little more enjoyable too. You kiss his forehead gently, and get up to leave.

Elias' body is exhausted. He hears the door click open and close, then your heels, the clicks fading away, before the church doors open and close, leaving him alone once again.

Elias examines the mess the succubus had left behind.

His next trip to confession will be... a strange one, to say the least.

**Author's Note:**

> when y'all are done reading come bathe with me in holy water
> 
> also this is my first time making smut so like-- constructive criticism very much appreciated!
> 
> (prompt from an anon at @eliasbouchardslut on tumblr)


End file.
